Green Justice
by GreenCat42
Summary: A 16 year old Ella is chosen by a Green Lantern power ring. Before she knows it she's a Green Lantern and under the wing of Hal Jordan. Before she makes the trip to Oa and begin her training, Hal suggests she train with the Young Justice Team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hokay, be nice this is the first fanfiction I've written in like 8 years. It's just a random dream that came to me, probably cause I've been watching so much GL:TAS and YJ. Feel free to leave feedback. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Ella wake up!" Mom called from downstairs, "You're going to be late for school!"  
A tousled brown head of hair appeared from under the covers. Bleary green eyes blinked as a young girl tumbled out of bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a red t-shirt. Glancing at the clock her eyes widened. "Shit!" she whispered and scrambled to grab her backpack and a worn gray hoodie.  
She thundered down the wooden stairs where her Mom was waiting. "I told you not to stay up so late!" her Mom complained handing her a brown paper bag.  
Taking it Ella slipped on a holey pair of Vans and shoved her lunch into her backpack. "I'm sorry, I have an English test today, had to study. See you Mom!"  
"Hold up there, give your Mom a kiss goodbye," her Mom said.  
Ella pecked her Mom's cheek and waved goodbye.  
Her feet pounded on the pavement, her breathing hard as she raced for the bus stop. Only to see it rumbling away. "Stop!" she cried racing after the yellow vehicle.  
Ella managed to keep up for a few blocks, only to trip on an uneven part of the street and tumble to the ground. Cursing in between breaths she sat up frowning at the new tears in her favorite jeans. Limping slightly she settled on a the cold cement of the sidewalk to check the pain that was now throbbing through her knees.

Blood was slowly making its way through various cuts on her knees. Slipping her backpack off, she unzipped it and pulled out a small first aid kit. Her Mom insisted she carry it at all times, and now she was glad. She winced when she used one of the alcohol pads to clean the cuts, the pain slowly subsiding after she applied two band aids. "I'm so going to be late." she grumbled under her breath as she stood.

It was a good three miles to school, which is why she took the bus. She was old enough to have her license, but cars cost money; and she had neither. Ella sighed and pulled her backpack back on her shoulders. Slowly she began to trek the hike to school.  
With only four blocks to go, Ella heard a soft whistling noise. Turning her head, she tried to figure out where it was coming from. "Hey what's that!" a stranger asked pointing to a tiny green light streaking across the sky.  
Ella squinted trying to see what it was, when it turned and headed straight for her. The tiny green light turned out to be a bright green ring with a strange insignia carved on it. "What the...?" she said as it stopped right in front of her.  
"You have been chosen to be a Green Lantern," a voice said from the ring.  
"What?" Ella asked confused, "Me?"  
The ring sighed. "Yes, now do you accept the responsibility of being a Green Lantern?" it asked.  
"Y-yes?" Ella replied.  
The moved forward and Ella held out her hand. It slid onto her finger only to engulf her in green light. It covered her clothes in black and green cloth. Black boots covered her feet and legs moving seamlessly to a green leotard. The same symbol that was on the ring materialized above her chest, as black gloves covered her hands and arms. "Look it's Green Lantern!" a stranger called pointing at Ella.  
"I thought Green Lantern was a guy?" another asked, "Who are you?"  
Ella panicked as strangers stepped forwards curious looks in their eyes. Without thinking she raised her ring hand towards the sky and her feet lifted off as she flew off.  
Ella stopped in midair trying to brace herself against anything. "I-I'm a Green Lantern, and I can fly!" she exclaimed looking at herself in the reflective glass of a building.  
Her brown hair was now pulled back into a high ponytail, and a green mask covered her eyes and nose. The fabric felt smooth almost like a second skin, and no matter how she tried she couldn't pull the gloves from her hands. "Now what?" she muttered, "I can't go to school like this."  
Deciding to test out her newfound powers, Ella flew off.

The wind felt good on her skin, and she marveled how quickly she could fly. It was much easier than she thought, and it was fun. Ella remembered seeing Green Lantern on TV creating green light constructs, and she wondered if she could too. Concentrating on creating a baseball bat, she watched as green light poured out of her ring and form a bright green bat construct. "Woah, I wonder what else I can create?" she wondered as the light went back into the ring.  
"Help!" a young voice called breaking her thoughts.  
Turning her head she saw smoke pouring out of a house, a little girl waving her hands out a window. Fire trucks were pouring water on the fire, but it was burning quickly. '_I can help!'_ Ella thought determined to use her newfound powers for good.  
Flying towards the building she created a fire extinguisher construct determined to put the fire out. "Look it's Green Lantern!" one of the fire fighters yelled.  
'_I'm not the Green Lantern you're thinking of.'_ Ella thought as she used her construct to put the fire out.  
Once the flames were extinguished, Ella helped the girl out of the house and onto the ground. "Thank you!" a woman cried running towards the little girl.  
"Mommy! Green Lantern saved me!" she cried as her Mother engulfed the child in a hug.  
"Good work there, but aren't you a little young to be a Green Lantern miss?" one of the firefighters asked when he saw me up close.  
"The ring didn't think so," Ella replied.  
"Doesn't matter miss, we'll have to contact the Justice League." one of the firefighters said.  
Ella sighed knowing they were right. "I'll wait." She replied.  
One of the firefighters went over to the truck and pulled a radio out. "This is Unit 4520 reporting the fire is extinguished, but we have a complication over." he radioed.  
"What kind of complication over?" the voice crackled back.  
"A new Green Lantern, I need to contact the Justice League over." he replied.  
"Stay at your location I'll radio the League and let you know when they'll be sending someone out over."  
"Sounds good to me over."  
Not sure what to do now Ella sat down on the curb to wait. "Can I have your autograph?" the little girl asked shoving a scrap of paper and a pen in front of her face. "Please, since you saved me."  
A smile crept on Ella's lips and she took the pen from her small hand. "Sure." she replied and signed 'Green Lantern.'  
No one knew who Green Lantern really was, and that was true for most of the Justice League. The little girl grinned and held the paper in one hand. "Mommy! I have Green Lantern's autograph!"  
Ella couldn't help but smile. "Want some coffee while you wait?" one of the firefighters asked handing her a steaming foam cup.  
"Thanks," She replied taking it.  
"I didn't know there was a female Green Lantern," she said sitting down next to her, a matching cup in her hands.  
"Well, I-I kinda only became a Green Lantern today." she replied staring at the coffee.  
"You did a good job for your first day," she said smiling. "That little girl certainly appreciated it."  
Ella couldn't help but smile in return. "She even asked for my autograph. That's a first."  
The female firefighter laughed, then glanced up. "Here they come."  
Ella looked up her eyes widening. Superman, Green Lantern, and the Martian Manhunter were flying overhead. They all landed gracefully in front of the burnt building. Green Lantern stepped forward first as Ella rose to her feet. "H-hi," she said waving.  
All three superheros stared at her making her fidget. Green Lantern stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "Hi! It's good to meet you. I'm assuming you know who we are. I have a few questions for you, but I think they would be better answered at the Hall of Justice." Green Lantern said.  
Ella shook his hand. "Ok." she replied.  
"Follow us," Martian Manhunter said gravely and the three rose into the air.  
Ella followed keeping a distance from them. They were all Justice League members, powerful superheroes. '_You are a superhero now too.'_ Ella thought as they flew across the sky.  
"Since we're out of range of normal people. I'm Hal Jordan, you'll meet my other Green Lantern Corps member John Stewart soon. You'll also get to meet Guy Gardner sometime soon." Hal said grimacing when he said Guy's name.  
"I'm Ellanor Jonson, but I go as Ella for the most part." she replied. "I thought superheros were suppose to keep their identities secret?  
"Well on Earth yes. When we go into Guardian space it doesn't matter."  
"Guardian space?" Ella asked confused.  
"You'll get the whole spiel when we arrive on Oa." Hal replied.  
"Don't overwhelm the poor girl." Superman said.  
"Alright alright Superman." Hal said. "Just make sure to call me Green Lantern."  
"I will." Ella replied still unsure of the information he told her.  
The four continued their flight to the Hall of Justice in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ella had gone to the Hall of Justice once on a field trip when she was a freshman. It was just as impressive as the first time she saw it. They landed on the ground in front of the doors, and filed inside. The massive statues towered over them all causing Ella to stare up at them. "Never been here before?" Hal asked with a grin.  
"Only once, for a field trip." she replied.  
"I forgot to ask, how old are you?" he asked curiously.  
"Sixteen," she said as they headed towards the doors that led into the Justice Hall.  
Hal whistled, "Younger than I was by far."  
"Thanks, I guess?" Ella replied.  
The doors opened with a soft swish, and they entered a lavish room. There were comfortable chairs situated around the room, the floors were polished to a shine, and a large computer with giant screens was on the far wall. A familiar person was standing in front of them, dressed in black. "Batman what are you doing here?" Hal asked.  
"I heard there was a new Green Lantern." He replied gruffly looking suspiciously at Ella.  
"Batman, you know the ring chooses us. There's no way she's a bad guy." Hal interjected.  
"Still, she's very young to be a Green Lantern." Batman retorted crossing his arms across his chest, eyes narrowing inside his mask.  
"So? The ring chooses the best person to take over. The Guardians don't have specifications on who gets chosen." Hal explained. "You know all of this."  
"Fine, are you going to take her to Oa?" Batman inquired.  
"What's Oa?" Ella asked curiously.  
"It's the planet the Guardians live on. It's the center of the galaxy." Hal explained, "Yes I was planning on taking her to Oa, but it's just her first day. I know I was overwhelmed when I first saw Oa."  
"I wouldn't mind getting used to this whole Green Lantern thing first." Ella said curling her ring hand up to stare at it.  
"You could introduce her to the team," Hal said.  
"Absolutely not." Batman replied.  
"Team?" Ella questioned, "Not the Justice League?"  
"I'll let Batman explain." Hal said grinning, "She's their age, it could be good for the team."  
Batman sighed aggravation clearly shown on his face despite the mask. "Fine. Until she goes to Oa she can spend time with the team. They are an undercover team we put together from the sidekicks of the Justice League."  
Ella's eyes widened in surprise. "Woah, that sounds pretty cool." she replied.  
"I'll set up the zeta tube so she can go to Mount Justice." Batman said.  
Turning his fingers rapidly typed on the keyboard. A black wall opened up to show a glowing gold tube. "Are you sure that thing is safe?" Ella asked.  
"It is very safe. I'll go first." Batman said.  
Ella felt better. "Recognize Batman 02", a pleasant female voice said as the zeta tube began to spin and glow brightly.  
Batman stepped in and disappeared. "You're next Ella," Hal said grinning.  
Ella stepped forward and the voice said again "Recognize Green Lantern B 08."  
She stepped in and was instantly transported to a very large brightly lit circular room. Several hallways led off from the main room, and another computer was situated next to the zeta tubes. The tube lit up again and Hal appeared. "See easy as pie." he said grinning.  
"Sure," Ella replied not quite sure what to make of the technology.  
Batman pressed a finger to his ear. "Team you are needed in the Cave."  
Ella was nervous about meeting new people. She barely had any friends at her school, now she was going to meet superheroes. Footsteps echoed down the hallway as a group of young people came in. "What is it Batman?" a tall dark skinned boy wearing spiraling black tattoos on his arms asked.  
"I'd like you to meet Ellanore Jonson, new Green Lantern." Batman replied.  
The rest of the group's eyes moved over to take in the new person. "Hello?" Ella said nervously.  
The redheaded boy Ella recognized as Kid Flash zipped over an easy grin on his face. "Hello green is so your color." he said.  
"T-thanks."  
A tall blonde girl walked over and hit Kid Flash upside the head. "Stop flirting with the new girl." she snapped. "I'm Artemis, this is Kid Flash also known as Wally."  
"I'm Zatana," a dark haired girl said smiling.  
A red haired green skinned girl floated forward. "I'm M'gaan, but you can call me Megan." she said a warm smile on her face. "Welcome to the cave."  
"You can call me Ella," Ella replied smiling back.  
"I am Kaldur'ahm, but you can call me Kaldur." the first boy said.  
"Superboy is the one wearing the dark shirt with the red S." a boy with sunglasses said. "I'm Robin."  
"It's nice to meet you." Ella replied.  
"I thought before Ella heads to Oa she could train with the team." Hal said stepping forward. "This is her first day being a Green Lantern."  
"This is great!" M'gaan said clapping her hands, "Another girl on the team!"  
"Ella you can stay here in the cave if you wish." Batman said.  
Her eyes widened in shock. "My Mom!" she cried, "I haven't told her."  
"Luckily there's a zeta tube back to Star City." Batman said, "You can zeta back home when you're ready. The League will help explain things to her."  
"Thanks," Ella replied.  
"Why don't we give you a tour?" Zatana suggested, "That's what they did for me when I first came here."  
"Sure," Ella replied, "I can't wait."  
Wally slung his arm over her shoulder. "Follow us beautiful."  
She pushed his arm off her, and headed where Zatana and M'gaan were heading. "She's so into me." Ella heard Wally say to Kaldur.  
"I would not be so sure," Kaldur replied.  
Smiling the group headed down the corridors.

* * *

The other League members had already left for the night when Ella walked back to the zeta tubes. Robin went over to the computers, his fingers flying over the keys. "Alright this should take you back to Star City. Batman gave you access to the zeta tubes, make sure you remember where the Star City one is so you can get back to the Cave."  
"Thanks Robin. I look forwards to training with you guys." she replied.  
The zeta tube glowed and started spinning. Walking forwards Ella heard the computer call out "Recognize Green Lantern B 08."  
She walked out of a run down phone booth. Realizing she was still in her Green Lantern suit Ella frowned trying to figure out how to go back to her normal clothes. Green light engulfed her body once again and sucked the costume into the ring. "Woah, that's handy," she said looking at her ring.  
Getting her bearings when she exited Ella headed back home.  
"Ellanore Marie Jonson where have you been all day!" her Mom yelled when Ella entered their apartment.  
"I-uh I..." she stuttered not sure her Mom would believe what happened to her.  
"School called saying you weren't there. No one knew where you were, I was about to call the police!"  
"I'm-I'm sorry Mom, it's a really long story." Ella said, "I don't know if you'll believe me."  
"Well you better start talking." Her Mom said crossing her arms across her chest glaring at her only daughter.  
Ella began to explain how she became a Green Lantern, and meeting Justice League members, and their sidekicks. She left out the part about the undercover team or the fact she'd traveled from Star City all the way to Washington DC in a few hours. "So you think I'm going to believe that you're a Green Lantern." Her Mom said doubt in her eyes.  
Ella sighed and showed her the ring. "Green Lantern said that the ring chooses the bearer." she replied. "He said I have to go to a planet called Oa and train to use my ring."  
"Wait-wait you're leaving? What about your studies, school? I'm not letting you drop out of highschool just so you can become a superhero."  
"Mom, calm down I'm going to graduate." Ella said, "I'll find a way to keep up my studies. The other sidekicks do, why can't I?"  
"Very well, but I want to know when you're leaving, and for how long. I'm not going to come home to an empty apartment with no way to contact you." Her Mom said.  
"I will, I promise." Ella replied.  
Her Mom pulled her into a hug. "I've seen the dangers of being a superhero on tv. I don't want to lose you."  
Ella hugged her Mom back. "I'm not going anywhere."  
"It's late, bedtime for you young lady. You have school tomorrow."  
"Alright, nite Mom." Ella said.  
She headed to her bedroom and lay down on her bed staring at the ring. '_How am I going to do this?' _She thought looking up at the ceiling.  
With a sigh she rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

Well she's met the team now :D. I decided to have it set before Season 2 Invasion. I'm horrible at writing multiple people smoothly, but this has been good practice. No action yet, but some should be coming up in the next chapter. As always I love to see what you guys think, even if you think it's crap :D.

I want to thank my reviewers:

Obsidian The Ghost Faced and drawwolftiger


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The alarm went off waking Ella from a sound sleep. She rubbed her eyes thinking it was all a dream. She knew it wasn't when she saw the Green Lantern ring on her left hand. '_It wasn't a dream after all.'_ She thought.  
Sitting up she stretched and ran a hand through her hair. "Ella are you up?" Her Mom called, "You better come out here, there's someone to see you."  
Ella threw on some clothes, and headed into the living room. Hal was sitting on the couch a cup of coffee in his hands. He wasn't wearing his Green Lantern costume, which surprised Ella. "I see you figured out how to go back to your civilian clothes." Hal said a grin on his face.  
"Yeah, I didn't think Mom would like if I walked in looking like a Green Lantern," She replied.  
"Mr. Jordan explained everything to me." Her Mom said. "He's going to be taking care of you. He explained that Batman knows about our, our financial situation, and knew that I would want to keep in contact." Her Mom said shaking her head, "I didn't think I'd be in contact with Batman, or that he would assist us like this."  
"What do you mean?" Ella asked, "What did he do?"  
"You have a cellphone now that I can call at any time anywhere, well except for when you're off planet." Her Mom said. "I expect you to keep it on you at all times."  
"Now Miss Green Lantern, you have training after school, don't be late." Hal said, "Thanks for the coffee Mrs. Jonson, I'll be in contact."  
Groaning Ella went to make some toast for breakfast as Mom showed Hal out the door. "He's a very nice man, even if he's a flirt." Mom said as she pulled the butter out of the fridge.  
"He flirted with you?" Ella sputtered eyes wide.  
"Only a little," her Mom replied smiling, "He certainly has a charm about him."  
Ella rolled her eyes and buttered her toast. Her Mom was flirting with Green Lantern, what a day it was starting out to be. Before she left for school, her Mom handed her a small black cell phone. "I already have my number programmed in, and Hal said he put his phone number in as well. Although he said you have a better way of communication." Her Mom said, "Keep it on you at all times."  
"I will Mom, see you tonight." She said and she headed to school.

* * *

Ella sat in her last class watching the clock as it made it's way around. 3:45pm wasn't coming fast enough as the teacher droned on about world history. Finally the bell sounded and Ella leapt out of her chair with her classmates. She was an average student, but her first day of training was making her antsy. She knew her Mom would know if she skipped school, so she stayed in class.  
"Ella! Where are you going girl?" one of her friends Amber called as she was almost out the door. "You weren't in class yesterday, and now you can't get out of the building fast enough. What gives?"  
"I-uh-my Mom helped me get a part time job and it's my first day today." She lied fidgeting with the strap of her backpack. "If I don't hurry I'm going to be late!"  
"Good for you!" Amber said a warm smile on her face, "You'll have to let me know how your first day went."  
Ella smiled and raced off. '_Right I can totally tell Amber about my training to be a Green Lantern.'_ She thought as she headed to the zeta tubes.  
The rundown phone booth was still there, and she slipped inside. "Recognize Green Lantern," Ella said remembering the phrase Robin told her to use the zeta tubes to the cave.  
A blue light scanned her and the zeta tubes opened. They began to spin and glow. "Recognize Green Lantern B 08." the pleasant female voice said.  
Ella walked through the tube as the cave appeared in front of her. She was heading to the kitchen when the zeta tubes lit up again. "Recognize Robin B 01, Artemis B 06."  
Both Robin and Artemis materialized wearing street clothes like Ella. "Hey guys," Ella said waving at her new friends.  
"Ella great to see you." Artemis said a rare smile on her face. "C'mon I bet M'gaan made cookies. We want to get there before Wally eats all of them."  
Robin just grinned and followed the two girls into the kitchen.  
M'gaan was just pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven, the pan hovering over the counter. "Ella!" She said excitedly. "I made cookies to celebrate you being on the team."  
"Ooo they look delicious," Ella said as she reached for one.  
Wally zipped in snatching the cookie out of Ella's hand. "Hey there beautiful thanks for the cookie," he said smoothly as it disappeared into his mouth.  
Ella rolled her eyes and grabbed another. "Leave some for the rest of us Wally," Artemis said punching the speedster in the shoulder.  
"Hey!" Wally retorted rubbing his shoulder, "M'gaan always makes cookies when there's a new team mate."  
"That doesn't mean you can stuff your face." Artemis retorted.  
Wally retorted back, while Ella watched the two argue. She turned to M'gaan. "Uhm, are those two...together?" she whispered to the Martian.  
"No, but they should be." M'gaan whispered back, "They just can't see it."  
Ella giggled. "Blind as can be."  
"Are you excited to start training?" M'gaan asked, "Black Canary can be really tough."  
"Black Canary trains the team?" Ella asked shocked.  
She'd seen Black Canary fight on TV, as well as her canary cry. She was one of the best.  
Black Canary's voice then called over the com. "Team time to train." she said.  
The group all headed towards the main cave. Black Canary smiled when she saw Ella. "Welcome, Green Lantern filled me in on your training Ella," She said. "You'll learn that I'm a tough teacher."  
Black Canary slipped off her coat revealing a bandaged arm, and a large bruise on her shoulder. "What happened?" M'gaan asked.  
"Part of the job." Black Canary replied. "Now Ella I want you to watch first, then you can try some of the moves."  
"Am I supposed to be in uniform?" she asked.  
"If you want to." Black Canary replied. "Now Robin and Artemis you're first."  
The floor glowed white as a large white circle was created on the floor. Artemis and Robin stepped into the ring. Artemis attacked first, kicking low to pull Robin off his feet. Robin jumped double punching Artemis. She blocked both tumbling backwards into a crouch leaping forwards to try and catch him unaware. Robin rolled avoiding her swinging his arm around to closeline her. Artemis tried to duck, but was hit squarely across her shoulders as she hit the ground. A blue circle appeared underneath her, a clear computer screen popping up "Artemis down."  
Robin helped Artemis to her feet. "That was great you two." Black Canary said, "Ella your turn."  
"I have no training, I've never even been in a fight." Ella said stepping into the ring.  
Black Canary smiled warmly. "You won't know if you don't try. Now I'll start with a few beginner's moves. Try to block me."  
Black Canary's moves were slow and precise aiming to teach not hit. She punched toward Ella' shoulder, causing her to shift and put her arm up to block. "Good, you have good instincts." Black Canary praised.  
Black Canary moved to aim at her stomach, as Ella grabbed her arm pushing her to the side. They continued with slow easy moves that Ella could use to train. After an hour, Ella was sweaty and panting. "That is enough for today Ella. The others will train now." Black Canary said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are doing well. I know that Green Lanterns have their rings and constructs to help them; but it's still good to have some defense moves if your ring ever fails."  
Ella looked at her ring in surprise. "F-fails?" she asked, "What do you mean?"  
Black Canary laughed. "You'll have to bring that up with Green Lantern."  
Kaldur and Robin had just stepped into the ring when the zeta tube glowed. "Recognize Batman 02."  
"Sorry to cut your training short team, but I have a small mission for you." Batman said as he typed on the keyboard of the computer. "You will be investigating a cosmetics lab. This is recon, find out who's behind this and report."  
"Of course Batman," Kaldur said. "We won't need the whole team. Robin, M'gaan, Artemis and I will investigate."  
"You're going to leave me out of it?" Wally whined, "You know you need a speedster."  
"This is recon work, we need stealth." Robin said. "Kaldur why didn't you pick Ella?"  
Ella held up her hands. "No way am I ready to go on a mission. I barely can defend myself, or know how to use my Green Lantern powers."  
"Batman said it was a simple mission," Robin said. "It would be good for her to get some experience in the field."  
"If you say so, Ella you will be on the team as well," Kaldur replied. "Gear up team we leave in twenty minutes."  
The others left to change clothes, and Ella simply willed herself into her costume. Black Canary watched as the green light engulfed her. "That's a handy way to change clothes." She said.  
"That's what I thought." Ella replied grinning.  
M'gaan morphed into her costume. "How did you do that M'gaan?" Ella asked.  
"My clothes are organic and respond to my mental commands. It's how I shape shift." she replied.  
"Cool," Ella said. "Green Lantern still has to explain a lot of things that the ring can do."  
"I'll show you to my bioship." M'gaan said, "we'll use her to fly to the lab."  
The two girls walked to the flight hangar where M'gaan's bioship sat. The rest of the recon team were waiting. A door opened to the bioship and the team entered. Ella stared in awe at the interior of the bioship. Chairs and a control panel formed out of the floor. The rest of the team settled into their seats. Ella was apprehensive about the chairs. "Hurry up Ella," Kaldur urged. "We are heading out."  
She settled into one of the chairs freezing as the seat belt morphed over her. "It gets some time getting used to." Robin said.  
M'gaan was seated comfortably at the command controls. "Red Tornado open the bay doors please." she commanded.  
The bay door opened and the bioship smoothly set off into the sky.

* * *

As the team flew closer to the lab M'gaan put the bioship into camouflage mode making it easier for them to get close. The cosmetics lab was a four story building, and an empty parking lot. The sun had set an hour ago giving the team better cover. The bioship hovered over the roof as the team left the ship. Ella floated down next to M'gaan. Kaldur, Artemis and Robin used zip lines to land quietly on the ground. "Establish a telepathic link to us. Miss Martian," Robin said.  
'_Link established.'_ M'gaan thought.  
Ella wasn't sure about this whole telepathy thing, but the others didn't seem to mind. The team moved out entering the building and heading down. There were only a few security guards, Robin and Artemis quickly taking them out. Ella followed close trying to be as stealthy as she could be. '_I found the main computers.'_ Robin said, '_I'm going to hack them and see what I can find.'_  
The team ran into a room with a wall of computers. Robin pulled a usb line from his arm technology and plugged it into one of the computers. Ella watched as the red robins turned green and file after file appeared on the giant screen. '_Fascinating. This isn't cosmetics. They're producing robotic technology so they can spy on people.' _Robin said as he flipped through the files.  
Artemis kept a close eye on the door, an arrow notched in her bow. Suddenly red alarms sounded, bright flashes of light alerting whoever was left in the building of the intruders. '_We got what we needed, let's go!'_ Robin commanded.  
The rest of the team rushed out of the doors only to be surrounded by men dressed all in black. "Look who it is, Batman's little batbrat and the sidekicks." a female voice sneered.  
A black haired woman wearing a silver cat mask appeared. "Cheshire," Artemis whispered in shock.  
"Take them out." she commanded.  
The men leapt forwards at the team. Kaldur pulled his Atlantean hilts from behind his back water pouring into double swords, attacking the men rapidly. Artemis fired arrow after arrow at them dodging and blocking their attacks. M'gaan used her telepathy to smash two men together knocking them out. Robin went after Cheshire flipping and dodging the men. Ella panicked as two of the men headed towards her. She pointed her ring hand at them a claw construct forming around the two. Swinging it, she smashed them against a wall. They went limp, and she pulled the green light back into her ring. "Lookie here, a new sidekick?" Cheshire's voice called from behind. "Why don't we test your new powers."  
Ella twisted around as Cheshire attacked wielding twin scythes. Eyes wide Ella watched as Cheshire aimed to stab her. She held her ring hand out as a large green bubble formed around her figure. Cheshire's attack hit the bubble and bounced off, she hit the construct again and again watching as thin cracks formed. Ella saw Robin attack silently from behind knocking Cheshire out, and tied her up. Ella released the bubble panting slightly. "Thanks Robin," Ella said.  
"Stay whelmed, you're doing a great job," Robin said grinning.  
Ella raised an eyebrow at his strange wording. "Whelmed?"  
"People are overwhelmed and underwhelmed. Why aren't people just whelmed?" he replied. "C'mon the rest of the team are already heading to the bioship."  
Ella followed Robin back to the roof. "Good job team. We got what we were after, let us report back to Batman." Kaldur said.  
"What about Cheshire?" Artemis asked, "Shouldn't we I don't know arrest her?"  
Robin grinned. "Already got it covered. Police are on their way."  
The faint sounds of sirens caught their attention. "Let's head back to the cave team." Kaldur said.  
They settled back into the bioship and headed back to the cave.

* * *

"Good work team, I'll analyze the data you retrieved from the lab. Cheshire was apprehended and is behind bars for now." Batman said when the team arrived back at the cave.  
"You did great Ella!" M'gaan said as they headed into the kitchen. "Your force field was incredible."  
"I didn't even know I could do that." she replied. "I really didn't want Cheshire to stab me."  
"Instinct is a good thing to have." Kaldur praised. "Your Green Lantern powers are proving to be very useful."  
"Thanks guys." Ella replied. "Does anyone know what time it is?"  
"8:45pm," Robin said.  
"Crap I have to get home before Mom freaks out." Ella said pulling out her phone.  
"She knows about your extracurricular activities right Ella?" Robin asked.  
"Yeah she knows," Ella replied seeing that there were two missed calls from her Mom. "If I don't come back it's cause my Mom killed me."  
The team laughed, and waved goodbye as Ella ran to the zeta tubes.

* * *

Yay another chapter :D. I hope I did alright with the action scenes, as I'm still learning, and incorporating Ella's new skills in the team. As always feedback is always appreciated.

I want to thank my new reviewer:

FreezingTime92, and another review from drawolftiger. It gives me fuzzy feelings inside. I also want to thank everyone who's put my story on watch and favorited it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Luckily Ella's Mom understood when she explained where she was and what she had been doing. "You didn't get hurt right?" Her Mom inquired the next morning.  
"No Mom, I'm fine. Not a scratch," Ella replied sleepily.  
She was sore from training, and the mission. '_Am I going to feel like this every morning?' _She wondered as she munched on some toast.  
Ella's cellphone rang, it read "Green Lantern" on the screen. "Hello?" she answered.  
"Good you're up. I was thinking since it's a Saturday and you don't have school we could have a Green Lantern day." Hal's voice said over the phone.  
"Mom Green Lantern wants to teach me today. Is that ok?" Ella asked holding the phone away from her mouth.  
"Just be careful Ella, go have fun with Mr. Jordan." Her Mom replied.  
"I'm in," Ella replied.  
"Good, meet me at Ferris Air at 2:30 pm." Hal replied.  
"Wait wait how do I get there?" Ella replied.  
"Your phone has a GPS, I've sent the coordinates." Hal said. "See you there."  
He hung up after that and a notification on the top of her phone let her know she had a message. Opening it, it told her how to get to the airbase. '_What is Green Lantern doing at an airbase?' _Ella thought as she changed into her Green Lantern clothes.  
"I'm off Mom." she said.  
"So that's what you look like in your Green Lantern costume." Her Mom said eyeing the leotard.  
Her Mom hugged her and Ella left.  
Once she was outside she flew off into the air and headed towards the Ferris Airbase.

Ella landed outside the airbase and changed back into her civilian clothes. Settling her shoulders she walked up to the main building. A slender woman with short dark hair was leaving several folders in her arms. "Excuse me," Ella said walking up to her, "I'm looking for Hal Jordan."  
The woman raised an eyebrow at the young girl standing before her. "He's currently flying a million dollar test plane. Might I ask why you need to speak with him?" she asked.  
"I-I'm doing a research paper on fighter jets, and I'm going to interview Mr. Jordan." Ella replied lying through her teeth.  
"You can wait inside until he's finished. If you have any problems with him talk to me. My name is Carol."  
"Ella Jonson," Ella replied holding out her hand.  
Carol shifted some folders and shook her hand. "He should be done soon."  
Ella entered the building and took a seat in one of the hard plastic seats to wait. Knowing it would probably be awhile Ella decided to look over the cellphone Batman gave her. The GPS was high tech, and there were even games on it. Solitaire seemed to entertain her while she waited. "Hey Ella!" Hal's voice called.  
She looked up seeing Hal walking in wearing a pilot suit, a fighter helmet under one arm. "You're a little early." he said.  
"I flew fast," she replied grinning.  
"Good, I have to let Carol know I'm leaving and we can get going." Hal said.  
"Uhm Hal, I told her that I'm interviewing you for a paper. She asked what I was doing here, and that was the only thing I could think of."  
Hal just grinned. "Who wouldn't want to interview me?"  
Ella smiled back shaking her head at Hal's arrogance. "Hey Carol! I'm heading with Ella to go do that interview," Hal called into an office.  
Carol strode out. "I want that report on the plane on my desk by tomorrow Hal." She said.  
"Don't worry it'll get done," Hal replied.  
Carol rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know why I hired you."  
"My skills and my dashing good looks?" Hal said.  
"Just go already." Carol said and went back into her office.  
"Ready Ella?" Hal asked.  
"If you are."  
The two Green Lanterns left the airbase changing into their uniforms once they were a safe distance from prying eyes. "Why don't we take a little space trip?" Hal asked.  
"Space trip?" Ella asked, "In a spaceship?"  
"Our rings not only power constructs, but they also create a life support system that allows us to fly in space." Hal explained as they took to the air.  
"Really? Wow!" Ella exclaimed as she followed Hal.  
He flew higher and higher into the sky and Ella scrambled to keep up. As they reached thinner atmosphere a bright green light covered Ella making her glow. "Wow!" she said looking over her arms. "I'm glowing."  
"That's the life support system." Hal explained as his uniform glowed as well.  
Satellites lazily orbited by the two Green Lanterns, and Ella saw something else orbiting the Earth. "What is that?" she asked eyes widening at the large building floating in space.  
Hal groaned. "Batman is going to kill me. That's the Watchtower. It's our main headquarters for the Justice League. A few of the Team know about it, but it's not something we share with the public." Hal explained.  
"Can I visit?" Ella asked curiously.  
"Not until you become a Justice League member, then you have access to the Watchtower." Hal explained.  
"Oh," Ella replied as they watched it orbit the earth.  
"Why don't we fly a bit more, and I can explain more about the Green Lantern Corps."  
"Great!" Ella replied, "Hey, Black Canary said something about my ring failing me? When I asked she said to bring it up with you."  
"We need to recharge our rings as the power is limited. I knew I forgot to give you something." Hal said, "You use a power battery to recharge your ring."  
"How do I get one?" Ella asked.  
"Usually the guardians give you one when you go to Oa to begin your training. I'll let you borrow mine until we go to Oa." Hal said grinning, "I'll teach you the oath you need to say to activate the battery too."  
"What is it?" Ella asked.  
"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's Light." Hal said.  
"I'll have to remember that," Ella said.  
Hal suddenly pressed his hand to his ear. "Green Lantern here," he said. "Yes, yes, I'll be there in a few minutes. Sorry to cut this short Ella, but I'm needed. You can either go home, or go train with the Team."  
Ella's face fell, she had hoped to spend more time with Hal, and learn more about the Green Lantern Corps. "My ring won't run out of battery power until you can lend me your battery right?" she asked.  
Hal grinned, "Shouldn't, unless you're using a lot of power. I'll deliver it to the Cave after the mission."  
She waved at Hal and watched as he zoomed off down to Earth. Sighing, she decided to fly back down to the nearest zeta tube and head to the Cave.

"Recognized Green Lantern B 08." the female voice said as Ella stepped into the Cave.  
She headed towards the kitchen first to get a glass of water. "Ella!" M'gaan's cheerful voice said when she entered, "Hi! Batman said you were having some time with Green Lantern."  
"He had to go on a mission for the Justice League, and had to cut our fun short." Ella grumbled sitting down on one of the bar stools. "He did tell me how to re-charge my ring, and the Green Lantern Corps oath."  
"Your ring can run out of power?" M'gaan questioned curious.  
"Apparently, although Green Lantern said it doesn't happen very often." Ella said. "Where's the rest of the team?"  
"Wally, Robin, and Kaldur are on a small mission for Batman. Artemis said she had a load of homework to do, and Zatanna said she had spells to research." M'gaan said, "Conner, well he tried to help me with baking cookies, but I got a little nervous. He had to go take a shower."  
Ella giggled, "you like him don't you?"  
A green flush spread across M'gaan's cheeks as she fiddled with a spoon. "You do don't you," Ella said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Do you think he feels the same?"  
"Oh no, he doesn't see me like that," M'gaan replied softly, "I'm just another teammate."  
Ella slung her arm over the shoulder of the young Martian. "You could always let him know how you feel." she said side hugging her friend.  
"I might." M'gaan replied a small smile creeping on her lips.  
The moment was broken when the oven beeped. "Cookies are ready!" M'agaan said using her telekinesis to pull the cookies out of the oven. "They smell great," Ella said, "Too bad we have to wait for them to cool."  
"M'gaan, how are the cookies going?" Conner asked gruffly as he entered.  
His black hair was still wet from his shower, and his shirt clung to his chest. M'gaan's blush returned as she stared at him. "Y-yes they're ready," she replied with a sigh.  
Ella grinned, leaning over to snag a hot cookie. Blowing on it gently she took a bite. "Mmm you bake better cookies than my Mom." Ella commented, "Well, when she does bake."  
"Your Mom doesn't bake?" M'gaan asked curiously.  
Ella took another bite looking down at the counter embarrassed. "She works a lot, and doesn't have a lot of time to cook."  
Right on cue, Ella's cell phone began to ring. Mom flashed on the screen and Ella pressed the answer button. "Hi Mom," Ella said.  
"I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing," Her Mom said, "You're eating ok right? Not getting into any trouble with Hal?"  
"M'gaan made cookies and I'm eating one right now. No Mom, Green Lantern had to go on a mission with the Justice League so I'm going to do some training with the Team."  
"Good, be home by 9," Her Mom said, "I love you."  
"Love you too Mom," Ella replied and clicked off her phone.  
She looked over to see M'gaan and Conner watching her. "She's a total worry wart," Ella said smiling.  
"Worry wart..." M'gaan said, "Oh she worries all the time. That phrase never made much sense to me."  
"Same here." Conner said snagging a cookie.  
The faint sounds of the zeta tubes echoed into the kitchen. Black Canary walked in a smile on her face when she saw the teenagers. "Good to see you Ella," she said. "Weren't you going on a trip with Green Lantern today?"  
"He had a mission with the league, so I thought I'd do some more training. The last mission was not how I thought it would be, and I want to be better prepared." Ella said.  
"Good, why don't M'gaan and you start." Black Canary said. "Conner you want to come too?"  
"Fine," he huffed and they followed Black Canary to the training room.  
Ella and M'gaan stepped into the ring, pausing so M'gaan could morph into her suit. "No flying M'gaan, and no constructs Ella." Black Canary said.  
Both girls nodded and settled into their fighting stances. M'gaan crouched down kicking her leg out at Ella. Jumping up slightly she countered the kick leaping at M'gaan. She countered it by blocking and flipping backwards. Ella ran after her punching at M'gaan's stomach. M'gaan blocked her punch sending Ella backwards. "Ooomph," Ella said as she landed on her butt.  
M'gaan didn't lose any time and leapt at her. Ella scrambled to her feet, managing to grab at the arm M'gaan was slicing at her. Using her weight to her advantage, Ella slung M'gaan over her shoulder. M'gaan flipped over landing on her feet, and rushed back at Ella. Before Ella could react, M'gaan bowled into Ella and shoved her onto the floor. All the air rushed out Ella's lungs making her gasp. A hologram hovered over Ella 'Green Lantern defeated.' M'gaan held a hand for Ella to grab. She gratefully grasped her arm letting the Martian pull her to her feet. "That was some good work both of you. Ella you need to work on your balance, and your footwork." Black Canary said, "M'gaan you did very well, good job incorporating your cheerleading skills."  
"Thanks Black Canary," Ella said, "I feel like I'm improving.  
Black Canary gave Ella a warm smile. "You are, hopefully up to Green Lantern's standards."  
"I'm going to go take a shower, all this work has left me way sweaty," Ella said. "See you M'gaan."  
Ella left to take a shower, glancing at her phone to see it was 7:45 pm already. '_Where did the day go?'_ Ella thought as she walked towards the girls locker room.

* * *

Sorry, kinda filler chapter with a tiny bit of training/action going on. Don't worry I'll be adding another mission in the next chapter. Then I'm thinking on to Oa! Hal is so much fun to write too. Anywhos, feel free to let me know what you think :D

Thanks to my new reviewer:

Obsidian The Ghost Faced.

Also, I have a drawing I did of Ella on my profile picture, feel free to take a look and let me know what you think of it too :D. I know my anatomy skills are not the best, and I used a reference to get the pose somewhat right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Ella kept training with the team, and going on missions. Hal barely had time to mentor her, and it frustrated her. He kept promising to take her to Oa, yet again he was needed by the Justice League. '_If I knew where Oa was, I'd just fly there myself'_ she thought as she sat on the couch in the cave.

Pulling her knees up to her chest she sighed, looking at her Green Lantern ring. A weight sat down next to her making her look up. "You look glum," Conner said.

Usually the Kryptonian kept to himself, and barely spoke to Ella. "Green Lantern keeps promising to take me to Oa, but yet again something comes up." Ella replied.

"Superman barely says anything to me." Conner said, "You're lucky to have a mentor who tries."

I turned and patted Conner's shoulder. "I'm sorry, he'll come around." I replied.

"Yeh, it's hard that I'm a clone of Superman." Conner said.

"Ya know, this is the longest conversation we've had so far," Ella said lightheartedly. "Just because you're a clone, doesn't mean you're not your own person."

Another smile crossed Conner's lips. "Thanks Ella."

"Team, congregate at the zeta tubes," Batman's voice called over the intercom. "I have a mission for you."

Ella and Conner stood, and headed through the hallways. The rest of the team was already waiting. "Good, you're all here." Batman said. "We have intel that members of the League of Shadows are going to try and steal computer software from Star Labs. I want you to make sure it doesn't happen."

Ella followed the rest of the team towards the hangar. "We'll head to Star Labs in M'gaan's bioship. Robin, M'gaan, Artemis, Zatanna, and Green Lantern; you're perimeter. Make sure no one gets into the building. Use stealth, and stay hidden. Superboy, Kid Flash, and I will be inside in case anyone makes it in." Aqualad said as they entered the bioship.

With everyone belted in, M'gaan said, "Red Tornado, open the bay doors."

The hangar door opened, and the bioship zipped out into the sky.

* * *

The bioship in stealth mode hovered silently over the top of the Star Labs building. Using zip lines, Robin, Artemis, and Zatanna slid down to the roof. Ella and M'gaan floated down landing lightly. "Split up, and keep a sharp eye out." Robin said.

The other group landed, and headed inside the building. Ella flew down towards the fence that enclosed the lab. M'gaan had set up a telepathic link, and she spoke, '_All clear on the north end.' _

'_Nothing to report here on the south end,'_ Artemis said.

Ella scanned the fence she was scouting. '_Same here,' _She said.

After time spent on the team, Ella was used to using a telepathic link instead of a radio comlink. '_All clear.'_ Robin said.

'_Zatanna?'_ M'gaan called not hearing her voice.

'_A little busy!,'_ She called her voice strained.

'_Robin go help Zatanna, GL and I will keep watch over your area.'_ M'gaan instructed.

'_Right.'_ Robin replied.

Ella continued perimeter rounds, using her ring to scan the area. '_We knocked out the men who were trying to get into Star Labs.'_ Robin called over the link.

'_Good, keep watch.'_ M'gaan said.

Time went slowly, as the night wore on. Ella yawned trying to keep alert, when she saw a few dark dressed men creeping towards the fence. '_Two men are trying to sneak in. I'll take them down.'_ Ella said.

'_If you need backup, let us know.'_ Robin said.

'_Roger that.'_ Ella said.

She flew down behind the men as they began cutting the fence. Pointing her ring at them, a claw construct flew out and wrapped around the two men. "Hey!" one yelled as the two were pulled above the ground. "Let us go!"

"Not a chance." Ella replied.

"A Green Lantern? They didn't say anything about a Green Lantern being here!" the other complained his eyes wide in fear. "We're toast."

"Look what we have here, the Green Lantern brat," Cheshire's familiar sneering voice said behind Ella.

She turned around, just as Cheshire leapt at her with her scyes. '_Not again,'_ Ella thought twisting around to duck.

Dropping the two men harshly on the ground, Ella turned making a staff hard light construct. "That won't do much little girl," Cheshire drawled twirling her scyes.

'_GL what's going on?'_ Robin said.

'_Busy, Cheshire,'_ Ella gasped blocking another hit.

Moving onto the ground, Ella swung her staff around and swung low trying to cut Cheshire's knees out from underneath her. She gracefully leapt out of the way, and threw one of her scys at Ella. Rapidly she threw up a bubble shield, the scye falling to the ground. "You're improving," Cheshire snapped moving closer.

The two circled each other, and Cheshire moved in rapidly punching at Ella. She barely managed to block the hits, one hitting her shoulder, and slamming her to the ground. "Ooomph," Ella said as Cheshire pounced.

Using her legs she kicked out at Cheshire's stomach propelling her backwards. Flipping around Cheshire landed lightly. "Nice move brat, but you're not as good as me."

Ella moved her ring forwards creating a claw light construct and picking up Cheshire. "That's what you think," Ella snarled, squeezing it closed.

Cheshire winced as she struggled. With a flick of her hand, Cheshire was slammed to the ground once, then twice. '_GL, she's done,'_ Robin's voice said, and a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Twisting around, she attempted to fling the person over her shoulder. "Woah there!" Robin called flipping out of her reach.

"Sorry Robin," Ella replied.

Releasing Cheshire, she slumped to the ground. "We apprehended four more Shadow members. The police are on their way. I'll tie her up, and we'll report back to Batman." Robin said.

The faint sound of sirens echoed down the road. Robin threw a grappling line up to the roof, and Ella followed. The rest of the team was waiting in the bioship. "Cheshire seems to have her hand in this." Aqualad said, "Let's regroup back at the cave. Batman will want a full report."

As we were flying back, a beep sounded from Ella's phone. She saw there was a message for her when she flipped it open. 'I managed to get some time off from the Justice League. Time for us to go to Oa. Meet me at Farris Air tomorrow at 5:30pm, don't worry about bringing anything.' It read. "Hey, guys. I have some good news, and some bad news." Ella said.

The team looked at her, worry in their eyes. "The good news is I'm going to Oa to do my training." She said.

M'gaan grinned. "That's wonderful Ella said. What's the bad news?"

"I'm not going going to be on the team anymore," she replied sadly.

"You'll always be a member," Robin said smiling.

"You'll have to tell us stories about Oa when you come back," Kid Flash said, "I want to hear about all the aliens you meet."

Ella smiled, "Thanks guys."

"When are you leaving?" M'gaan asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm meeting Green Lantern at 5:30pm tomorrow."

"Plenty of time to throw you a going away party," M'gaan said clapping her hands together.

"You don't have to M'gaan," Ella replied.

"Of course I do."

"Yes! Food!" Kid Flash said pumping his fist. "I love parties."

Ella wrote a short message back to Hal, letting her know she would be ready. '_I wonder how Mom is going to take this.'_ She thought as they flew back to the Cave.

* * *

M'gaan began preparing for the party, with Kid Flash following her around begging food off her. "C'mon I burn a lot of calories fighting," he whined.

"You have to wait," M'gaan replied.

"But beautiful, you can't let a man go hungry," Kid Flash complained.

Conner was sulking on the couch, glaring at Kid Flash. "Just leave her alone," he replied gruffly.

"Fine fine," Kid Flash said throwing his hands up and speeding out of the kitchen.

Ella went to help M'gaan. "I can do a little cooking," she said.

"Goody," M'gaan said smiling.

Artemis bowed out of helping, saying she had homework to finish. Zatanna came back from her rooms ready to help. "We're going to miss having another girl on the team," Zatanna said as she iced the cake.

"I'm going to miss this too," Ella said.

"Do you wonder what Oa is like? I mean did Green Lantern tell you anything about it?" Zatanna asked.

"Not really, he's been too busy with the League to really tell me much. I know it's where the Guardian's live. They're the people who formed the Green Lantern Corps." Ella explained as she dumped chips in a bowl.

"You'll have to tell us all about it when you come back." M'gaan said. "Now, all we have to do is finish up the cake and we can start the party."

Ella called her Mom letting her know where she was. "Hi Mom. Green Lantern said he's taking me to Oa soon, so the team is throwing me a going away party."

"You'll tell me everything when you come home right?" Her Mom replied.

"Of course Mom, I just wanted to let you know I'll be home late."

"Thank you Ella," Her Mom said, "Just be careful coming home."

"I will be, I have my ring to protect me," Ella replied. "Love you Mom."

"Love you too, see you at home."

Ella clicked her phone shut. Zatanna and M'gaan were watching her. "I know if I didn't tell her, I'd be grounded for a month."

"My Dad would do the same," Zatanna said.

Sadness flashed in her eyes briefly, and Ella remembered that Zatanna's Dad had taken on the roll of Dr. Fate now. "Who wants to let the rest of the team know that it's time to start?" Ella said.

"No need," M'gaan said. '_Team the party's ready.'_

Kid Flash was first, his eyes widening at the amount of food. "Woo! I get first dibs on the cake!"

"Knock it off Kid, it's Ella's going away party. She gets first piece," M'gaan said.

Deflated Kid Flash nodded, then grinned at Ella. "You first beautiful," he said throwing all his charm at her.

Ella cut a piece of cake for herself. "Don't eat it all Kid," Ella said as he cut himself a large slice.

"I'm a growing boy," Kid Flash replied his voice muffled by cake.

"Here you are Conner," M'gaan said handing the Kryptonian some cake.

Ella grinned as Kid Flash still tried to vye for M'gaan's affections, when it was obvious who M'gaan liked. Artemis walked up to Ella. "Thanks for being on this team," she said, "You've really done well."

"Thanks Artemis," Ella replied knowing how secretive the girl was.

"So you took down Cheshire, she must be pissed knowing that you took her down twice," Artemis said smirking.

"Well hopefully she won't mind that I won't be around to kick her butt," Ella said grinning.

Artemis swung an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure we can keep her in check while you're gone."

Red Tornado entered. "I am here for the party." he said, "It is customary to congratulate you Green Lantern."

He carefully patted Ella on the shoulder. "Thanks Red," Ella said.

The party lasted for hours, as the team acted more like normal teenagers, than superheroes. "I have to get home or my Mom will freak," Ella said.

"Alright, let us know when you're back on Earth." M'gaan said holding back tears.

The Martian couldn't help it and wrapped Ella up in a hug. Ella returned it, glad to have her as a friend. The guys just patted her on the shoulder, and so did Artemis. Zatanna shook her hand. Batman was waiting as Ella went to the zeta tubes. "I heard you're heading to Oa." He said gruffly. "I'll make sure your school knows what's going on."

"Thanks, and I'm leaving tomorrow.," Ella replied.

"Keep Green Lantern in line." Batman said a rare grin sliding on his lips, "He's known for getting into trouble."

"Thanks," Ella said knowing that would be the nicest thing Batman would say to her.

"Recognize Green Lantern B 08." the zeta tube voice said, and Ella headed home.

* * *

Her Mom woke her up the next morning. "Once you're up, I want to hear everything Hal said." she said leaving Ella to get up

Groaning she pushed her hair out of her eyes. Her clock said it was 8:30am. '_Why so early.' _Ella thought getting out of bed.

Her Mom didn't appreciate hearing that she was leaving today. "You're leaving so suddenly?" her Mom said, "What am I going to tell the school?"

"Batman said he'd take care of that." Ella replied, "He knows what he's doing. Don't worry Mom, Hal said he'll keep an eye on me and make sure I'll stay safe."

"He better, or I'll rip him a new one." Her Mom replied anger flashing in her eyes.

Ella smiled and hugged her Mom. "Why don't we spend the day together until I have to leave?"

Her Mom smiled, "Alright, you're lucky I have today off from both jobs. Two weeks in a row without a break will wear anyone thin." Her Mom replied.

"Alright, I'll take a shower, and we can go."

Her Mom smiled and nodded. Ella missed the sad look her Mom gave her, and the fact that she reached for the phone to phone Hal.

"C'mon Mom, the movie is going to start in 10 minutes," Ella complained as they walked into the theater.

"I'm coming," Her Mom said watching as her teenaged daughter went to buy popcorn.

"I'm going to miss her," She whispered sadly, but she knew her daughter wasn't a normal teenager anymore.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I had a small case of writer's block, and it struck hard and fast. Even my original fiction story suffered. I wanted to get another team fight in before she heads to Oa, even if I used Cheshire again. I just think she's hilarious, and fun to write. Plus since I kept with the League of Shadows, I couldn't think of another villain to use. I'm excited to write about Oa, and nervous about writing Razer and Aya. **

**I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**drawolftiger****, and ****Obsidian The Ghost Faced.**

**I appreciate all the reviews, watches, and favorites you guys give me. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside :D. As always, I love to hear what you think of my little story. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Ella flew towards Ferris Air, knowing it was almost 5:30. Excitement and nerves fluttered in her stomach. She didn't know what Oa would be like, and what the other Green Lanterns would look like. It was daunting knowing that she would be meeting a lot more aliens than on the Justice League. The sun warmed her suit as she flew, spotting the airbase below. Gracefully she landed, and waited for Hal.

Hal met her at exactly 5:30, dressed in his Green Lantern suit as she was. "Ready Ella?" he asked. "I know it's a lot to think about, but don't worry everyone is always nice to new recruits."

He patted her shoulder, and smiled. Ella returned the smile, still nervous. "I just hope I don't insult anyone, or do something stupid." She said.

"Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes. Even me." Hal said. "C'mon let's get going."

The two Green Lanterns shot into the sky. Their life support fields glowed as they reached outer space. Ella watched as the Earth grew smaller and smaller. "Keep up Ella." Hal said.

He began to fly faster and faster, and Ella matched his speed. Planets flew by so fast Ella couldn't tell which planet they were as the two Green Lantern's streaked through space. Soon Hal began to slow down, until they were slowly flying towards a giant planet. Ella stared her eyes wide as they approached Oa. It was a bright green planet, with twin emerald rings around it. "C'mon Ella, time to meet the rest of the Green Lantern Corps." He replied grinning.

Ella followed him as they flew down to the surface of the planet. It was even more spectacular when they flew by. Tall black buildings rose into the air, green light streaking through them at perfect angles. Other Green Lanterns flew by, and Ella tried not to stare. There were members of the Justice League that weren't from earth, but some of the Green Lanterns on Oa were strange. "First we'll make a pit stop, there's a few people I want you to meet." he said.

"Okay," Ella replied still staring at the grandeur of Oa.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch a bug."

Ella closed my mouth with a snap, and flew after Hal.

A sleek green and white ship appeared as Hal flew towards it. Hal and Ella landed gently down on the ground, Hal striding confidently towards the door. It smoothly opened without a sound, and two figures stepped off. One was a slender female figure dressed in white and green, very similar to the ship. The other was clad in red and black. "Greetings Green Lantern Hal," she said her blue eyes lighting up. "I did not know you would be arriving back at Oa so soon."

"Hey Aya," Hal said, "How have things been? Keeping watch on Razer?"

"I do not need watching," the man in black and red named Razer answered crossing his arms across his chest and openingly glaring at Hal.

Ella was surprised to see he had a different emblem on his chest, and he too wore a ring, but it was red. "Where are my manners?" Hal said rubbing the back of his neck.

"They do not exist," Razer muttered.

"This is Ella, she's a new Green Lantern from Earth." Hal said moving out of the way so they could meet her.

Aya stepped forwards. "I am Aya, the AI for this ship." she said. "It is pleasant to meet you. Did I say that right Green Lantern Hal?"

"Wait, you're, you're a robot?" Ella said.

"I am the artificial intelligence for the Interceptor. I created my body out of green light constructs, and metal casings." Aya replied.

"Wow, that is really cool," Ella said smiling, "I've never met an AI before."

"The one standing next to me is Razer." Aya said intrigued by the human.

"It's nice to meet you Razer," Ella said holding out a hand to shake.

Razer stared at her hand. "Is this an Earth custom?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, you shake my hand." Ella replied.

"So that is what you meant Hal," Razer said.

"Why are you in red?" Ella asked.

"Razer is a Red Lantern. There are Blue Lanterns, Red Lanterns, and Star Sapphire other than the Green Lantern rings." Aya explained.

Ella was intrigued. "There are other rings colors too?" she asked the AI.

"Of course, if you would like I could explain the different rings." Aya asked.

"I'd love to." Ella replied smiling.

"Follow me. Razer will you be speaking with Green Lantern Hal or accompanying us?" Aya asked turning towards the Red Lantern.

Razer glared at Hal. "I will come with you. Better than spending time with Jordan." he replied gruffly.

"I need to talk to Kilawog anyways, be nice to her Razer." Hal said and flew off.

Ella followed Aya into the Interceptor. "Wow, this is nicer than the Enterprise." Ella said staring at the stark white walls, and crisp lines.

"I do know of that ship. This is the fastest ship in the galaxy." Aya said. "What do you speak of?"

"It's a tv show on earth called Star Trek," Ella replied.

"Green Lantern Hal has explained Earth TV shows. I have watched several, they are very intriguing." Aya said her metal feet clinking gently on the floor.

"They are ridiculous childish things." Razer snapped.

"Is he always like this?" Ella asked Aya.

"I do not understand Green Lantern Ella," Aya replied.

"Is he always this grumpy?"

"Razer is a Red Lantern, their rings are fueled by rage. So, yes as you would say he is always grumpy." Aya replied.

Ella giggled. "Aya you are the coolest AI I've ever met."

"Cool, I am at normal temperature parameters. Is this another Earth word?" Aya inquired.

"Yep, it's like awesome, amazing, that kind of thing." Ella replied.

She was rendered speechless when they finally arrived at the bridge of the Interceptor. The smooth white lines created a large space with electrical panels, and several chairs. One obviously was where the ship was piloted, giving perfect view of the large windshield. "Woah, Aya this ship is beautiful." Ella exclaimed.

"Green Lantern Hal said I was beautiful when he first met me." Aya replied.

Ella grinned and slung an arm around the AI's shoulders. "You are Aya, both you and the ship."

"Thank you Green Lantern Ella," Aya replied a small smile crossing her lips. "You are most kind."

"Hey Razer, so your ring is fueled by rage. Can you make constructs like the Green Lanterns?" Ella asked turning to him.

"Of course I can," Razer replied with a frown.

"I just wanted to learn more about the Red Lanterns," Ella muttered frowning at the man. "You are a total stick in the mud Razer."

Razer quirked an eyebrow at her. "Stick in the mud. You Earthlings have such strange sayings." he replied.

"Green Lantern Ella, I know I said I would instruct you on the other rings, but could you tell me more about Earth? Green Lantern Hal has instructed me on many of the Earth customs, but I would be most interested to learn from you as well." Aya said.

"Sure Aya, what did you want to know?" Ella replied.

The two girls sat down as Ella began to explain the different holidays on Earth. Razer sighed and waited keeping an eye on the two.

Over the next few weeks Aya and Ella became very close friends. The AI and the Green Lantern were rarely seen apart, except for Ella's training. Razer followed the two around as well, but slowly stopped coming. "Green Lantern Ella, I have not seen Razer all day. Have you seen him?" Aya asked when Ella entered the Interceptor.

"No, I haven't seen him all day either," Ella replied, "He muttered something yesterday, but he flew off before I could ask him."

Worry made the AI's brows cross. "It is not like Razer to be absent." she said softly.

Ella smiled, she had a feeling that Razer had feelings for the AI; and the way Aya was acting, she did too. "Don't worry Aya, I bet he's waxing his helmet or something," Ella replied, "That red grump can take care of himself."

"I do hope you are correct Green Lantern Ella," Aya replied. "I would like to know more about this Halloween you speak of."

"Sure thing Aya," Ella replied, "What did you want to know?"

"Why does one dress up in a costume? What purpose does it serve?" Aya asked.

"It's for fun. The one night you can be someone else. Last year I went as the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland." Ella explained.

"I still do not quite understand Green Lantern Ella. There is so many different Earth customs to remember." Aya said. "How do you remember them all?"

Ella shrugged. "It's something that happens every year, you get used to them."

"Hey you two, where's Razer?" Hal said as he entered the Interceptor.

"I have not seen him all day Green Lantern Hal," Aya replied, "I expressed worry to Green Lantern Ella. She did not seem to worry. To quote her, she said, 'I bet he's waxing his helmet.' Do you think Razer is in trouble?"

"No, he's a big boy Aya. I had to ask him something." Hal said rubbing his chin. "How's your training with Kilawog going?"

Ella rubbed her sore arms. "He's tough," Ella replied, "I didn't think I could do that many pushups until Kilawog made me."

"You should be careful Green Lantern Ella. I do not want you to injure yourself." Aya said seriously. "Green Lantern Hal, tell Kilwog to not injure the other Green Lanterns."

"If I could, I would. You know how stubborn Kilawog is." Hal said, "If you see Razer Aya let me know."

"I will Green Lantern Hal." Aya replied.

Hal left the interceptor leaving the two females alone again. "Hey Aya, why don't we take a trip around Oa?" Ella asked.

"Green Lantern Hal said it would be safer for me to remain on the ship. He did not want the Guardians to remove me. Green Lantern Hal did not tell them that I had formed a body. They think I am only a nav computer." Aya explained.

"Oh, If Hal knows best, then we better listen to him." Ella replied with a sigh.

"Green Lantern Ella, why don't we play one of your Earth games? I am very intrigued by chess." Aya said trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure, I didn't know the Interceptor had a chess board though," Ella replied pushing her disappointment to the back of her mind.

"You can make one with your green constructs." Aya replied, "Can you not?"

"I never thought to do that." Ella replied clapping her hands together. "It would be good practice."

"Sure!" Ella replied, and the two went to go play.

* * *

**I am so sorry this took so long to get out. Writer's block sucks, and it hit me hard. Please be kind, I hope I wrote Aya and Razer in character enough. Not much happened in this chapter, but next chapter I'll get into her training with Kilawog and other recruits :D. As always reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The lights in Ella's room lit up bright and early just like the past few weeks. With a groan she got out of bed and stumbled to her tiny bathroom. Luckily each room was programmed to the occupant's home preferences. This made it easier for so many different species to cohabitate. Glaring in the mirror Ella thought once again why she decided to keep that stupid green ring. She finished washing up and headed to the cafeteria.

The hallways were always brimming with other Green Lanterns, many who were way too cheery for this early in the morning. Not looking where she was going Ella bumped into something very hard and solid. "Watch where you're going poozer!" snarled the wall.

Ella groaned knowing she had run into her teacher Kilawog. "Sorry Sergeant Kilawog," she said looking up at the large alien.

He glared down at her. "Just watch it recruit." he snapped, but most of the anger was out of his voice.

Ella grinned nervously and ran. She knew if she stayed he would tack on added time on workouts and she never enjoyed that. Rushing off, she headed towards the cafeteria.

A myriad of smells hit her nose as she entered the large room. Tables and chairs were arranged around the room, and large windows let in light from the star Oa rotated around. "Ella!" a tall skinny purple alien yelled. "Hurry up and get eating we don't have much time left until training."

"I'm coming F'retha," Ella called back heading towards the line.

Once she had her food she headed over to her new friends. She missed the Team back on Earth, especially M'gaan's cookies. '_They don't do justice to Earth food.'_ Ella thought sitting down and setting her tray on the table.

"You aren't much of a morning person are you?" another muscular alien with bright orange eyes said.

"No Tranden I am not." Ella grumbled in response dipping her spoon into a brown gloopy substance. "Why can't I just have scrambled eggs and bacon."

"What is bacon?" Tranden said grinning, "Is it delicious?"

"If we ever go to Earth, I will personally buy you bacon so you can eat some." Ella replied taking a mouthful of food.

Tranden grinned, showing off rows of sharp teeth. A loud buzzer sounded echoing throughout the room. The recruits groaned knowing it was time to train, and got moving towards the training room.

"I hope Seargent Kilawog doesn't make us do anymore strength training. My arms ached for days after the last one," F'retha complained rubbing her shoulder.

"I liked it, it was fun," Trenden replied looping an arm around the slender alien. "You're just too much of a weakling."

Extending razor sharp claws F'retha pointed them at his arm. "Try me." she snapped black eyes narrowing in anger.

"Cut it out you two. If he sees you fighting it'll be on all our heads." Ella said.

Trenden slid the arm from around his friend's shoulders as they entered the training room. "On your toes poozers!" Kilawog roared, "We're going to do sprints until you drop!"

A mutual groan sounded from the group, Ella included. The recruits began running, and the sounds of heavy breathing soon permeated the room.

After the sprints, Kilawog had them break into teams and do exercises. Ella was paired with two other aliens she didn't know very well. "Time to work on your constructs. I want everyone to build a tool you use on you home planet"

One of her group members created a strange three hook machine. "What is that?" Ella asked, the green points glittering dangerously.

"It is a h'slrnan." she replied with a toothy grin.

"A what?" Ella asked raising one eyebrow. "I thought the rings can translate every language?"

"You recruit, where is your construct?" Kilawog bellowed to Ella as he walked around.

Ella concentrated and created a chainsaw. It buzzed loudly. "What is that?"

"It's a chainsaw. Humans use them to cut things, mainly trees." Ella explained.

"Good work recruit." Kilawog said and went to check the rest of the groups.

By the time training was over, Ella felt like she was one giant bruise. Rubbing her shoulder Ella decided to fly off and visit Aya.

Ella hadn't seen Hal in days either, and she wondered what he was doing. Landing next to the ship she called out to Aya. "Hey could you open the door Aya?"

With a smooth swish the door opened and Ella entered. Aya was waiting for her, a warm smile lighting up her features. "Green Lantern Ella it is good to see you!" she said. "How is your training going?"

"Kilawog is hard on us, but he said that our enemies wouldn't hold back on us." Ella replied sitting down in one of the bridge's chairs.

"No they would not." Aya replied hovering over to her friend. "What game do you want to play today?"

Ella was tired of playing chess. "Why don't we go on a trip?" Ella suggested trying to get the AI to get out of the ship.

Worry flashed briefly in Aya's face. "I do not know if it is wise Green Lantern Ella, but I do tire of staying on the ship. If you wish to go on a 'trip' as you call it. Let us go."

Aya and Ella left the ship flying up around the buildings of Oa. "I have missed this." Aya said as they happily coasted around.

Ella made sure they kept a low profile, keeping out of sight of other Green Lanterns. Ella's ring began to glow and Hal's voice spoke through her ring. "Ella! Ella where are you? Aya's missing!" he said voice full of worry.

"She's with me." Ella replied holding her ring to her mouth. "We're just going on a little fly around Oa."

"What!?" Hal yelled. "Get her back to the ship now!"

"If Green Lantern Hal says to go back to the ship. We must go." Aya said.

"Fine, c'mon Aya." Ella said turning back towards the Interceptor.

Unbeknownst to the two, eyes were watching. Eyes that were not friendly.

* * *

Hal was pacing back and forth in front of the Interceptor. "Ella. What do you think you were doing!?" He yelled ushering Aya back into the ship.

"It's not fair keeping her cooped up in the ship!" Ella retorted once she had landed.

"It's for her own safety. She is to stay in the ship." Hal said.

"Fine." Ella said still thinking it was unfair.

"It is quite alright Green Lantern Ella. Green Lantern Hal is only looking out for my well being." Aya said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He did not mean to upset you."

Ella grumbled under her breath about unfair treatment, but smiled to her friend. "Thanks Aya."

"It is nothing Green Lantern Ella. Green Lantern Hal, have you spoken to Razer recently?" Aya asked turning away from Ella.

"No, I haven't seen Red in days. I'll check up on him, and let you know what he's been doing." Hal replied.

"Thank you Green Lantern Hal." Aya replied her eyes brightening.

Ella smiled noticing the look Aya had on her features. Hal's ring glowed and a familiar voice called on his ring. "Green Lantern of 2814 I require your immediate presence."

Hal rolled his eyes. "Yes of course. Aya stay on the ship. Ella we will talk about your trip later."

Ella sighed and nodded. "Yes Hal."

Hal left the Interceptor and flew off. Ella slumped down onto one of the chairs her arms crossed across her chest. "This is the first time he's treated me as a kid." she pouted.

"Green Lantern Hal does not mean to treat you as a child. He worries about you. You are considered young on your planet are you not?" Aya asked.

"Yeh, I'm only a teenager." Ella said reluctantly.

"Then he is only trying to protect both of us."

Ella knew she was right and tried to put her anger in the background. "Why don't we play a round of chess?" Ella suggested.

"I would enjoy that very much." Aya replied.

Ella set up the chess board using her ring, trying not to let how Hal treated her get to her.

* * *

Ella woke the next morning still feeling the effects of yesterday's training. Luckily today was her one day of rest, and she planned to use it to her advantage. Stretching she decided to skip breakfast and go see Aya. "Ella where are you going?" F'retha's voice called as she was about to fly off.

"Going to see a friend," Ella replied, "I might actually beat her at chess today."

The alien raised one slender black eyebrow at her friend. "If you happen to have some free time, want to train together later?"

"Sure! How about this afternoon?" Ella replied.

"Fine with me."

Ella waved goodbye and lifted off into the air. She flew around the buildings heading towards the Interceptor. "Aya could you open the door?" she asked landing in front of the large white ship.

Normally the door opened, but Ella waited and nothing happened. "Aya?" Ella questioned walking towards the door.

Still no answer. Ella looked over the side of the ship for a button panel. Finding one, the door slowly opened. The inside was dimly lit, not it's usual bright light. Holding her ring hand up like she would hold a gun, Ella snuck forward. "Aya," Ella whispered, "are you there?"

Silence permeated the ship, not a peep. Ella continued her way around the ship not finding Aya. Worry rose in Ella's chest, her friend was gone. Holding up her ring to her mouth, she hoped she could reach Hal. "Hal are you there?" she spoke.

At first only a soft crackling sound replied to her, but Hal's voice finally spoke through her ring. "Need something Ella?"

"Uhm, could you come to the Interceptor? I need to talk to you." Ella replied.

"Sure thing kid, be there in a bit." Hal replied.

Ella frowned when he called her kid, but bit back an angry reply. "Thanks." she managed and let her hand fall to her side.

She didn't know where the AI could have gone. Hal told Aya to stay on the ship. Ella's eyes widened in horror. What if someone had seen the two flying and figured out who Aya was? Aya said that the Guardian's didn't know she could form a body. Standing Ella began to pace while waiting for Hal. Time passed, and he still didn't show up. What was taking him so long? Ella wondered if she should try contacting him again, but stopped thinking it hadn't been that long. When the star began to set below the horizon, Ella tried contacting him again. "Hal? Are you there?" she spoke over her ring.

The soft crackling sound replied, but Hal didn't speak. Ella clenched her jaw wondering why he didn't come. She knew she had to go back to her room, another day of training was tomorrow and she needed her sleep. Ella could talk to Hal tomorrow, and tell him that Aya was missing. She hoped Aya was safe, and everything would be fine. Nervously Ella left the Interceptor and flew back to her room.

* * *

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy working on another story that has demanded a lot of my time. It's pretty much taken all my creative thoughts. Thanks for my repeat reviewers: Sueanoi, and Obsidian The Ghost Faced, it's so nice that you guys take your time out to review each chapter ^^. **

**As always reviews are much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Ella flew halfway to her room, before stopping. She had to find Aya, and training would have to wait. Turning around, she flew back to the Interceptor. Who else could she contact about Aya? Remembering Hal said that he traveled with Kilowog too. Hoping she could find Kilowog at this hour, Ella flew off towards the training area.

She landed near the training area, and began her search. "You there, what are you doing here?" a Green Lantern said.

"I'm looking for Sergeant Kilowog. I need to speak with him please." Ella replied.

"You're one of the new recruits aren't you? Come with me, I'll take you to him." the alien replied.

Ella followed him (or so she thought) through more hallways. "His quarters are here." the Green Lantern said pressing a com button. "Sergeant Kilowog, there's a recruit who needs to speak with you."

The door opened, and Kilowog walked out. At first he scowled down at her. "What is it poozer?" he snarled. "You should be at rest. We have training tomorrow."

"I need to speak with you. It's-it's about the Interceptor." Ella said nervously.

Kilowog's eyes widened. "Come in, I'll speak with you in private."

Ella followed him inside, the door smoothly shutting. "It's about Aya." Ella said.

Kilowog spun around grabbing her shoulders. "What about Aya?" he snapped.

Ella shook in his strong grip. "I went to see her earlier, and she's nowhere to be found. I contacted Hal, but he never showed up." Ella rushed, "I'm worried about her. Where could she be?"

Kilowog released her worry in his eyes. "I'll try contacting Hal. What is your name recruit?" he asked.

"Ella Jonson from Earth." Ella replied. "Will you let me know if you find anything?"

"Of course Ella. You should get some sleep, you have training tomorrow."

Kilowog was surprisingly gentle when he steered her out of his rooms. Ella left Kilowog's rooms and flew back to hers. She didn't know if Aya would be found, and worry still clung to her. She landed and slowly walked to her rooms. Guilt lay heavy on her chest. It might be her fault Aya was found out. If it was, Ella could never forgive herself. She curled up in bed and tried to get to sleep. Worry plagued her dreams, and Ella barely got any sleep that night.

The next morning, Ella stumbled out of bed, dark circles under her eyes. F'retha's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Ella. "You look like a d'rlannian. Did you get any sleep?" she said patting her friend's shoulder.

"I have no idea what that is, but thanks F'retha." Ella murmured rubbing her eyes tiredly.

A buzzer sounded letting the recruits know it was time to train. Ella groaned knowing it would be harder than ever. Especially knowing that Aya was still missing, and she couldn't tell any of her friends about it. "Come Ella, time to train." F'retha said.

When they arrived at the training arena, Kilowog pulled her aside. "No news of Aya yet," he said softly as his deep voice could get. "Hal's been sent on a mission by the Guardians, that's why he didn't meet up with you."

Anger bubbled up in Ella's chest. "He could have told me," she snapped. "I'm sick of him treating me as a kid."

"Jordan gets in a rush about things and forgets to tell others." Kilowog said. "Get back in line.

Kilowog turned and bellowed out. "On your toes poozers!" he roared.

Ella fell in line. "What did Sergeant Kilowog want to talk to you about?" F'retha asked.

"Oh I had a question to ask him."

Before F'retha could open her mouth to speak, Kilowog had them all doing sprints. Ella tried to keep up, but her sleepless night made her slow. "Recruit, you're being sloppy. Either pick it up or go back to your rooms!" Kilowog bellowed.

Ella sighed and tried harder. She barely managed to keep up in the training, and felt exhaustion though her bones. Too tired to worry, Ella went back to her room to get some well rested sleep. Kilowog was looking for her, and Ella was too exhausted. She slumped down on her bed still in her Green Lantern uniform, her eyes shutting as she fell asleep, her lights automatically dimming.

* * *

Ella's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness. Still no word on Aya. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Going to her bathroom, Ella washed her face helping her wake up. She had to see if she could find Razer. He needed to know Aya was missing. She left her rooms, and flew off heading towards the Red Lantern's rooms. Aya had explained he was given refuge after the Red Lanterns attack. She picked up speed and quickly landed near his rooms. She pressed the com. "Razer are you there?" she asked.

Razer didn't pick up. Ella pressed it again. "Razer?" she called out again.

Still he didn't pick up. Frustration bubbled up. "Aggh, Razer is missing too?" she snapped angrily.

Ella stormed out, taking off into the air. Hal was on a mission; and Aya and Razer were missing. She missed the Team back on Earth. They didn't go missing, and didn't tell her. She needed to speak with Kilowog and see if he knew anything more. Quickly she flew off to his location.

Once she arrived, Ella pressed the com to his rooms. "Seargant Kilowog, I need to speak with you again."

His door smoothly opened. "Ella, good to see you again." Kilowog said.

"Uh, Sergeant, Razer's missing. I went to tell him about Aya, and he wasn't in his rooms." Ella explained. "I haven't seen him in a long time. Hal assured me he was alright, but both Aya and Razer missing I'm worried."

Ella wasn't very close to Razer, but she knew he cared for the AI. "Red's missing too." Kilowog said rubbing his chin, "I'll see if I can get into contact with Hal."

Ella crossed her arms across her chest. "This is all crap. Aya's missing, Razer's missing. Hal's on a mission for the Guardians. Of course I'm left in the dark again." Ella snapped.

"Cool it kid. We'll find Red and Aya." Kilowog said resting a hand on her shoulder.

Ella sighed knowing he was right. "Fine. What can I do?"

"Sit tight, keep up your training. You may be able to keep up with humans, but not Guardian space enemies." Kilowog explained. "Now go back to your room. You have training again tomorrow."

Ella nodded and left back to her rooms. She couldn't do anything now, Kilowog was the one who could help. Hopefully they found Aya soon, and Razer; wherever he was.

* * *

**Since it took me so long to post chapter 7, I decided to do a double post this week to make up for the delay. I know it's shorter than the rest, but it decided to write itself ^^. **

**As always reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
